Autonomous driving systems such as self-driving or highly automated vehicles are designed to operate a vehicle on roads without driver interaction or other external control. As autonomous driving systems become more prevalent, it is necessary to provide a way for a driver to supervise and make minor alterations to the autonomous driving system's planned action, as the driver sees fit. U.S. Pat. No. 9,182,759 B2 entitled “Device for the automated driving of a motor vehicle, motor vehicle having such a device and method for operating a motor vehicle” by Wimmer et al. describes a user interface to control a vehicle.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention. The foregoing paragraph has been provided by way of general introduction, and is not intended to limit the scope of the following claims. The described embodiments, together with further advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.